Eragon: The Final Fight
by chuck norris al capone you
Summary: Eragon is being hunted by Galbatorix and Murtagh to free Alegasia from his clutches. Action packed finale to end the war between the Varden and the Empire


Dan Hanna

Eragon: The Final Fight

The wind hits the young riders face as drafts of air whip his face but this moment is not in joy but, in fear. Behind him and his dragon Saphira was a stronger force than Eragon had ever faced before. Galbatorix himself is on his trail along with Morzan his young but, strong rider. This high elevation chase was draining Eragon's strength he needed a plan. As he thinks Saphira hides behind a mountain to buy time. But he could only come up with one option and that was to land and to challenge Galbatorix to a magical and physical duel that way he would only need to take on one at a time. He considered this but; the more he thought the more victory seemed impossible he tried to think what Brom would do. Was it nobler to die for a cause to help others or to perish running for your life? Then reality hit, Galbotorix was much stronger and new of dark magic that he hade never even heard of. The only way was to not let him in his mind and to attack even if it kills him. He told Saphira through their mental connection to land. She veered toward and empty field and he dismounted. Not knowing if this is the end or a new beginning.

The riders dismounted and drew their swords but, he didn't flinch. Both had confused looks on their faces he held up his hand and said,

"Galbatorix I challenge you to a duel of both magic and body" he bellowed

"What makes you think I won't kill you right now" he replied

"I know you could have killed me long before this you want to see me struggle well I accept all I have to say is be ready."

The opponets bowed and crouched ready to fight Galbatorix muttered a few words under his breath and the sand flew at him searing his eyes and piercing his body like needles. Taking me of guard he viciously lunged, parrying the blow locked in a battle for my life. They were fighting cheap kicking and scratching but this was a desperate time. Switched tactics Eragon went into magical fighting instead of physical. _JEIRDA! _He shouted in the ancient language. But Galbatorix avoided the ball of fire sending a mental probe Eragon reached to control his mind. Struggling I ran into a solid barrier around his mind, soon he noticed the mental attack and fought back. The young boy didn't have the strength. His defenses wavered and in came a wave of agony memories being sucked from his head like a lifeless vacuum. Screaming he rose in fury and staggered toward him drawing Zar'roc and dove. In mid-air he Galbatorix raised his hand but it was far too late for him the blade cleaved threw his hand like a steak. He quickly flicked his sword up to his neck as he knelt on the ground writhing in pain. Without another thought he raised my sword Murtagh broke the rules of the duel and jumped to block my blow. Angrily they two boys launched into heated combat going through complicated patterns of swordsmanship but each time the metal on metal was heard. After ten minutes of intense fighting with neither opponent gaining an advantage Eragon needed another way to stop him. He thought though all the lessons Brom had given him all the quizzing and labor then it came. Brom had always said when they sparred "Showing weakness can be one's greatest advantage."

Eragon started to lighten his blows and breathe harder at first Murtagh didn't notice then he started to exaggerate. A sinister smile blossomed upon Murtagh's face, Eragon hade to work hard not do the same for his plan was working. Eragon knew Murtagh he wouldn't just chop off his head first he would have him beg for mercy then he would laugh and diminish you. Eragon loosened his grip on his sword then Murtagh swung knocking it out of his hands. He knelt to the ground pretending to be tired in the act grabbing the dagger in his sleeve and concealing it. Murtagh raised his chin with his sword to make me look at him and he said maliciously,

"Get up and die with some honor"

Exactly what he wanted then Murtagh said,

"It didn't have to the end this way you could have joined us but you choose death!"

"In that I think you're wrong." Eragon replied coolly

When I finished I plunged the dagger into his chest. His face showed disbelief as he fell to the ground and I said,

"And to think you used to be my friend." I muttered

His breathing became labored as he entered the world of death. Walking back to Galbatorix, he was stilltwitching on the ground bleeding profusely from his wound. Raising his sword but, thought better of it and decided to bring him to the Varden to tell them their sole purpose to free Alegasia from Galbatorix rule has been fulfilled.


End file.
